


Ambiguous

by NCISVU



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCISVU/pseuds/NCISVU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony finds out that sometimes the title of a TV show can be misleading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambiguous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jacie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/gifts).



Gibbs opened the door to the home he shared with Tony and was immediately greeted by a rich, enticing smell. He breathed in the inviting aroma as he divested himself of his shoes and overcoat. From what he could smell, Tony had made good use of his mandatory day off and Gibbs was going to benefit from it. He was glad he'd decided against stopping for pizza on the way home.

He grabbed the mail from the table in the entryway and flipped through it as he made his way to the kitchen. He opened his mouth to greet his lover but was so surprised by what he saw, he couldn't speak.

"'ello," Tony greeted in his best British accent.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gibbs asked.

"Cooking dinner," Tony answered innocently.

"Naked?"

"I'm not naked, I'm wearing an apron and there's a perfectly good explanation for me being dressed like this."

"I can hardly wait to hear it," Gibbs said. He was definitely amused but that was nothing new when it came to Tony.

"I was bored. Turns out there's absolutely nothing on daytime TV. I was scrolling through the guide and there was this show called _The Naked Chef_ and, for obvious reasons, I decided to watch it."

Gibbs couldn't hold back the smile as he listened.

"To my dismay," Tony continued, "not only was the chef a short, unattractive, British dude, he was also fully clothed but when I saw what he was making, I decided I had to have one so we're having mini beef wellingtons for dinner. Hopefully mine turn out as good as his looked."

"That still doesn't explain why you're naked," Gibbs said, "not that I'm complaining." He stopped to grope Tony's ass on his way to the fridge to get himself a beer.

"The show was called _The Naked Chef_ , Jethro. One of us had to get naked and since it was obvious he wasn't gonna do it, it ended up being me and if you keep doing that, I'm gonna burn dinner. There's enough time for you to change into something more comfortable if you want."

"Looks to me like clothing's optional tonight." Gibbs stripped out of his work clothes and tossed them into the basket on top of the washing machine then stepped up being Tony and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist.

"Not gonna happen, Jethro," Tony hummed. "I don't care when I end up eating cold pizza or reheating Chinese takeout but I worked too damn hard on this meal to let Jethro Junior distract me. Why don't you make yourself useful and set the table?"

"Set the table?" Gibbs asked as he kissed the back of Tony's neck. "I leave you home alone for one day and you get all domesticated on me."

"Hey, I begged you to let me come to work so technically this is partly your fault. Now go. The sooner we eat, the sooner we can play."

"Pushy," Gibbs said with a grin.

Gibbs set the table while Tony brought the food out and neither wasted any time digging into the delicious smelling meal. Tony's first attempt at making beef wellingtons had been successful.

"This is good," Gibbs said. "You shoulda made some pasta to go with it."

Tony's mouth fell open and he stared at his lover in shock. "I watch a TV show with a misleading title for an admittedly immature reason and made this wonderful meal and all you have to say is 'you shoulda made some pasta too'?"

"I said it was good. It's delicious actually," Gibbs said around a mouth full of food. "I'm just saying, you're gonna need the energy."

Tony stopped shoving the mouthwatering wellington into his mouth and peeked over at Gibbs. "And why is that?" he asked curiously.

"Because we're off rotation this weekend and I have a marathon of _When Animals Attack_ planned."

**End.**


End file.
